


Dark Sex Series 3: C Is For Courage

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A follow up to "Happy Birthday, Love".  Sex life four months later in the new home.  This is Scully's POV of the situation given in B is for Bondage.  You don't have to have read "HBL" or "BIFB" to understand this one, but I would love it if you did!





	Dark Sex Series 3: C Is For Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dark Sex Series 3: C Is For Courage

## Dark Sex Series 3: C Is For Courage

### by Donnilee

TITLE: C Is For Courage  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  
**RATING: NC-17**  
**CATEGORY: MSR /ANGST/SCULLY POV**  
SPOILERS: Nope. 

WARNING: Descriptive sex. This is a total smut biscuit with no redeeming social value whatsoever. Please, no one under 17. 

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox Broadcasting, and god knows who else, but not me. 

SUMMARY: A follow up to "Happy Birthday, Love". Sex life four months later in the new home. This is Scully's POV of the situation given in B is for Bondage. You don't have to have read "HBL" or "BIFB" to understand this one, but I would love it if you did! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE NEW LEXICON WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE -cour*age - n. the capacity to meet danger without giving way to fear. To have the courage of one's convictions; to be willing put one's opinions into practice. To lose courage; to despair. To pluck up courage; to begin to be brave. To take courage; to become brave. To take one's courage in both hands; (esp. Br.) to summon up all one's courage [M.E. corage fr. O.F]. 

* * *

* * *

**C IS FOR COURAGE**

Courage, it's a word that can mean so many things when you really think about it depending on your situation. For Mulder and I the biggest hurdle was finding the courage to get out of own way and let the inevitable happen. Finally after nearly seven years, we have come together as partners in every sense of the word. 

I am a Catholic, but not a very good one. I tend to treat my God like an emergency room, which I know is incorrect. But I've broken so many rules now, it hardly matters. I do believe in God, but I'm just not sure the Catholic religion has it all straight. I am an unmarried woman having sex with my partner; wild, out of control sex. And religion or not, I have no intention of giving it up. I am experiencing heretofore unimagined pleasure which has been mine for the taking over the last four months and I quickly became to addicted to it. 

I always knew that I had a few quirky sexual desires. I liked it a little rough sometimes. But it had been over six years and I'd forgotten what I liked, frankly. I was just frustrated, lonely and extremely horny. I was ready for any kind of sex, good or lousy. I was also lusting after my partner. My partner at work, that is. Now he is my partner in life as well. My mate. Being bar none, the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on, working with him had been sheer torture sometimes given my frustrated state. 

Keeping my hands to myself was becoming a chore. So I found more excuses to touch, and the touches became lingering. I found my spirit and desire to argue with him dwindling. I wanted my partner. It was that simple. 

Oh, I forgot to mention that my partner is an Oxford educated psychologist with a genius IQ and a background in profiling. Needless to say, the changes in my behavior and the softening of my attitude did not go unnoticed. 

Little did I know that they had been a signal that he was waiting for. A signal that gave him courage enough to declare himself to me. Imagine my surprise after 5 out of 6 missed birthdays when I came home to find my birthday present of sapphire and diamond jewelry. But the best part was the note inside, telling me that he was in love with me. 

The wait was over. I could no longer hide my feelings either, especially not in the face of his courage. Neither of us was big on emotional displays in the past, so I understood on a gut level how hard it had been for him to do this. The risk that he had taken was enormous, given how much was at stake; our friendship, our working relationship. Could I be any less courageous? 

There were more surprises to come. Come to find out, my partner had a huge Victorian style, two-story house in Falls Church, Virginia, that had been left to him by his parents. In addition, he had roughly $750,000 in other assets. Good thing I loved him before I knew about the money or he would never have been sure of my motives. But we had a deep, bonded friendship born of trust and respect long before the jewelry showed up, provoking all this disclosure. 

I won't even get into what a whirlwind life became at that point. Subleasing our apartments, hiring movers, changing our addresses, and oh yeah, the whole point of this story, the mind-blowing sex. Sex, which led me to let my dark desires out of the closet, having finally found someone I could trust to know the boundaries and not cross them. 

My trust in him removed the last obstacle to me exploring this side of myself. The obstacle was fear. The fear was gone in the face of the love and trust that I placed in this man. And defeating my fear, I found my own courage to take this exciting journey with him. We'd taken so many journeys together but this was to be a personal one. 

I found out that my masochistic tendencies were a lot greater than I had thought. I like mixing pain with pleasure. Once having had it, the pleasure was never as great without it. And my partner knew just how to do it too. Always exciting me to the point of delirious before introducing the pain that would send my senses into the stratosphere. Never too much pain, never anything that would leave a permanent mark on my body, just right. I was not that smart, but we'll get to that later. 

As time went on, I discovered other things through trial and error. And there was a lot of trial and error. The discovery process was speeded along due to the fact that we 'got it on' almost every day without fail. A day here and there was missed due to separation on a case or exhaustion at the end of a harrowing 18 hour work day. But not often. Our appetites were equally ferocious. 

I discovered that my pain tolerance escalated to the point where I would have hurt myself too much left to my own devices. But my partner wouldn't let that happen. After creating a tear in a delicate membrane inside my rectum due to improper solo use of a toy he had bought for me, all hell broke loose. He was not upset that I had pleasured myself without him, but he was furious that I had 'done damage to my body.' 

He made me promise not to self induce pain unless he was there to monitor it and make sure I wasn't damaging myself. He was really upset and we had our first real fight as a couple. After all, I bled a little but it had healed fine within a couple of days with a little antibiotic ointment and douching. 

He became very commanding and yelled at me, something he rarely did before. But I knew that his anger was born of concern for my well being. He scolded me like a child and ended it by saying, "What the hell were you doing? You should know better, you're a doctor for Christ's sake. You have to know when to stop! And from now on, don't you ever use something if you don't know what it is or don't know how to use properly. I will not have you damaging ourself. I won't allow it! It's too easy to have an accident. Now promise me! Right now!" 

Now anyone who knows me at work would know that this sort of bossiness would send the professional me into orbit and inflame my temper. I would never allow him or anyone else speak to me this way at work. His protectiveness actually appealed to me here though. Much to my surprise, after he was finished screaming and scolding, I was so turned on it was unbelievable. 

His eyes had gone wide when I suddenly jammed my hand down my pants and began fingering myself. I looked him right in the eyes when I did it. He got the message and made the connection immediately. I looked at his crotch and he had the hard-on the end all hard-ons. 

Well, that began our exploration of dominance and submissive games. Here again, I knew that I liked to be taken rough sometimes, but truly be totally submissive? I had to know if I trusted him THAT much, and there was only one way to find out. Because if I did trust him that much, I knew there would be no fear and the sky was the limit in regard to the pleasure he could give me. He had tied my hands before. 

But that night, he tied my hands and legs. Tied me spread eagle, face down on the bed, and blind folded me. Then he proceeded to fuck me so hard I had trouble walking normal the next day. He pounded me brutally, pinched my breasts until I wailed and bit my neck and shoulders until they were dotted with purple love bites. I couldn't see a thing and it heightened all my other senses. So I came to love the blindfold too after that night. 

I had the most violent, earth shattering orgasm of my life. 

Then he left me there, tied, limbs aching for what seemed like forever. 

I heard the shower going and knew he was washing up. I heard him reenter the room and asked him to untie me. He said two words that truly began this part of our adventure, or kicked it into high gear. He said, "Beg me." 

And I did. God help me. I, Dana Scully, medical doctor and Special Agent for the FBI, begged my partner to untie me and let me go. I cried. I wailed. I pleaded. And after all that, he said, "No. You need to learn not to take matters into your own hands and I'm not convinced that you are sorry enough yet that you scared me like that. I'm not convinced yet that you are sorry enough never to do it again." 

He climbed on top of me, greased my anus with K-Y and shoved all seven inches of his thick cock up my ass in one stroke, making me scream with the incredible pleasure/pain of his sudden intrusion. I remember him growling at me as he fucked my ass. "This is mine, all mine. I don't want anything in here ever again, except me. I love ... fucking your ass ... too much and you aren't ... going to damage it... because you don't know how to ... control yourself. Just my cock in here from now on, ONLY ME me. Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

I understood. I had found the storm shelter downstairs and brought in contractors to fix it up and make it livable. Then I went to an after hours club in the bowels of D.C. that I had heard specialized in Dominatrix activities. I sported torn jeans, one of Mulder's shirts and a peroxide blonde wig. They were happy to find me a catalogue where I could buy supplies for such things. I returned two days later, paid the man a stupidly high price for the magazine and left. 

I will never forget the look on Mulder's face when I handed him that magazine. As the implications of what I was asking slammed into his psyche, he had sunk to his knees as though worshipping me. I was pleased. Two things were going on here. I was giving him the green light to escalate our sexual activities. And I was letting him know that he was in charge. 

I was so excited when he finally let me look at what he had created for us. I marveled that so much was available and designed solely for this purpose. I was crazy with anticipation. So I made plans to get it rolling. 

As soon as he left for a meeting with Skinner the next day, I scribbled a note, left it for him and made my way home. I brought robes and hung them up, knowing we would want them later. I stripped and read the instructions for the table in the back corner. I had a good idea what this was for. I just wanted to make sure I operated the angle adjustment correctly. I had fastened my ankles into the stirrups, put one arm into a cuff. 

We had installed an intercom in here so that you could hear upstairs, just in case we ever really did need to hide down here. I waited until I heard the front door slam closed and then pulled the black, spandex over the head blindfold into place after raising the table to 45 degrees. That was the recommendation in the instructions. 

I heard the door open and turned my head in the direction of the sound. He was silent, but I could feel the anticipation sizzle in the air. My ultra sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of his clothes being removed. I felt my nipples harden. When he reached up to cuff my free wrist, I gushed wet and hot between my legs. The sound of his husky voice made me shiver. "You are a goddess. So beautiful." I remember that first night like it was yesterday. 

I feel his finger on my lips. I lift my head trying to capture his finger. I am so hungry for his salty taste. And I have to do something to defy him. My position leaves me limited options. He immediately takes away his finger, 

"Ah, Ah, NO." It turns him on to have me try to get away with little things that threaten his total superiority and my total submissiveness. The irony is that being submissive to Mulder is a very empowering experience. I am a slave to my desires and he owns my body and my soul. But giving him so much pleasure makes me feel powerful. That is the dichotomy of the dominance and submissive games. 

His fingers return and start a journey over my neck and down between my breasts. He circles my areola and I feel my nipples tingle and pucker to the point of painfulness. Oh, I want him to touch me there. I want him to squeeze my nipples until I yelp. But I know he won't. I try to move my breast, lifting my torso off the table, hoping to have an accidental contact with his hand. He immediately smacks me directly on my nipple; a stinging slap that makes me whimper and retreat. I feel the excitement between my legs finally bubble over and begin to dribble down the crack of my ass, soaking the table under me. 

I am breathing heavy when I feel him lean over and brush his lips feather light over mine. No tongue, no pressure. Damn him! He retreats and I listen eagerly trying to figure out what he will do next. Then I feel him. I feel the heat rolling off his body in waves and washing over my abdomen. He is there. I can see his throbbing dick in my mind. It is so beautiful. He wants me to beg. I feel him gently brush my swollen folds with the head and I can't hold out anymore. I beg. 

"Plleeaassee, Mulder, Oh God, please fuck me. I can't stand it anymore, Pleeaassee." And I can't. 

There is a pause that lasts an eternity and then without warning all of that incredible hardness is rammed inside me without any preliminaries. He begins to thrust at a furious pace, trying to reach his peak as quickly as possible. I try to tilt my hipbones forward but it's impossible with my legs in this position. I can feel him slamming into my cervix. That feels good and makes me so wet, but my body is now screaming for release. 

If he would just tip forward a little bit, I would shatter. I know it. I can feel my aching bud throbbing and swollen and know it is peeking out of my pubic hair begging for attention. The bastard won't touch it. He knows and he won't let it happen. I hate this part. I love this part. 

He starts talking about how good it is to fuck me when I'm helpless and all I can do is whine in frustration. I can't meet his thrusts. I just lay there in agony of frustration, hanging on the knife edge of release, feeling my ass press into the leather with each hard impact of his thrusts. I am hysterical in my need now and wail out a "Pleeaassee," begging him to end my misery. 

He tells me I haven't earned it yet. I'll do anything to earn it and he know it. That's what excites him so much. A minute later, I feel him begin to ejaculate and pray that he will fall forward like he usually does when he hits his release. Much to my chagrin, he steps back immediately and takes even his heat away. 

I can't help it now, if I don't move, I'm going to explode and I begin to grind my ass into the leather, trying to move my crotch the slightest bit, any bit that will brush my clit and send me over the edge. I beg him to make me come and call him Baby. I know he likes that. But he just barks at me to stay still and informs me that because of my loss of control I now have to wait longer. 

Oh God, he is blowing on my lips, my clit, a cold stream of air that makes my heat cringe and retract. I hardly recognize my voice as I wail in frustration. 

"Ohh, Nooo, Nooo, No!" How can he be so cruel? Maybe I can't stand this after all. How much can a body take? He has walked away and I lay there whimpering until I feel him return to my side. 

I still as best I can to listen, waiting. The anticipation is agony, I know he is up to something now. Then I hear a soft whirring noise above my chest and brace myself for...I don't know what. I am so aroused. This must be the female equivalent of blue balls. 

Pain! Vicious little spikes biting into the base of my nipple. I let a squeal escape as my body reacts involuntarily and tries to pull away from the vicious little biter. But I am quickly reminded that I have nowhere to go. Nipple clamps! His voice soothes me until I feel myself adjust to the pinching sensation. Then he does it again to the other nipple. Even knowing it was coming, I was helpless to still my body's reaction, knowing that my inability to stay still was going to cost me. 

All this had distracted me slightly from the aching throb between my legs though. Then he tells me to take a slow deep breath. I suck in my breath and feel the metal bite deeper into my now swollen nipples. It feels like they are going to be cut off but I know they aren't. My body quickly adjusts and I begin breathing because I want to, not because I've been told to. The exquisite bite on my nipples is now causing a wash of excitement in my groin with every breath and I feel my body relaxing into the pain, craving more, feeling the numbness of my excited nipples recede as the pain reawakens the nerve endings. I tell him how good it is, how it feels just like when he bites me. 

He warns me and then lowers the table so that I am flat on my back. He leaves and returns only to push something hard inside me that has a rubbery texture. A dildo! YES! It isn't as big as him so it doesn't stretch me enough to move my enflamed clit, but it feels exquisite. But again, he takes it away and I cry out. 

I moved before, I still have to pay. He tells me so and I feel the padding of the table dip slightly and feel his body above me and then, Oh Divine! His half limp cock is brushing my lips and I get to have him in my mouth. I love giving head. It excites me to feel him get hard in my mouth. The more excited he gets, the more excited I get. It's easier when I have leverage but all the same. I can get really excited giving head. I need no other foreplay, just that and I'm ready to go. 

But I can't reach properly! Damn him. He knows it too. He's teasing me on purpose! But it won't matter. I will be scolded anyway, all the same. I can't get a hold on him with my lips and so frantically swish my tongue over and around him, feeling him harden slightly and knowing that it will not be enough to satisfy him. 

I wait eagerly for my reprimand, knowing it will come and I will be given another chance to redeem myself and earn my release. He scolds me telling me to suck him right, and lowers himself further so I can latch on without having to raise my head. This is much easier and I can tilt my head back and open my throat the way I know he likes it. In seconds he hardens in my mouth. I feel his silky hardness brush my lips as he retreats and then groan as he lowers himself to push down my throat. I love this. So does he. 

Time to go to work. I have to come soon or I'm going to explode. I suck for dear life, slobbering and grunting and pulling until my jaw aches with the effort. Finally, he pulls away and slides off the table. 

After fussing around down between my legs for a few seconds, I feel his finger greasing my anus. Oh, there is a God. He's going to fuck my ass. Another activity I seem to have become particularly fond of in the last four months. I am crazy with anticipation, actually grunting with the effort to keep my hips still when he tells me I can move. Thank God! Instinct takes over as I undulate my hips and tilt my pelvis up as far as I can go to give him better access. I beg him to come, he tells me he will make it happen. 

He works himself into me and I sigh in relief. A couple of strokes and my rectal muscles are fluttering in relief at the stimulation. He stops briefly and I whimper until I feel the dildo again and him telling me he has a surprise. 

And what a surprise. He tells me I he is going to stuff both my holes full, fill me like I've never been filled. Oh, YES. Just when I think he can't make it any better for me, he does. I am stuffed to the brim. He begins thrusting that beautiful cock into my ass and driving the dildo into my tunnel at the same time. 

A shout of "WHOOOA, GOD!" escapes me. The clamps bite into my nipples at my sudden intake of breath and I degenerate in a puddle of moaning and writhing. 

Rapture! That's the only way to describe it. I've never experienced double penetration before and the feeling makes me high. His big cock stretching my ass open and the dildo bumping my cervix with every stroke. I can feel him even more because of the pressure of the dildo filling me too. My entire body begins to buzz with the vibrations of my ecstasy. 

I can't talk anymore or form any coherent words but I know that just like before, even with both of my holes crammed full, my poor little clit is painfully throbbing from lack of attention. AT LAST. His hand descends on my mons. The side of his hand is pushing my clit down to meet the dildo as he pounds into me. Two strokes of feeling the rubber slide over my engorged bundle of nerves and I explode. 

Lord All Mighty! I swoon and feel my body convulse. My walls clamp onto Mulder's cock and the dildo in a death grip that leaves us both crying out. The waves of pleasure are keening and intense. My throat is sore from my cries. I shriek nonsense and his name. I finally collapse in a boneless heap and he pulls back to remove the dildo. I hear a clunk and assume he has tossed it into something. Then I feel him slide back into my ass, gently massaging my rectal walls that are still shivering with aftershocks. 

I am the luckiest woman in the world. My passion blurred the pain of my awkward position but now my hips ache. I tell him and he releases me from my bonds and gently rubs my hips until they relax and stop spasming from being held in such a strained position. He helps me to stand and we put on our robes. 

I look around at all the devices now installed in this room. All the toys. Some I recognize, others I don't. There is a lifetime of pleasure waiting for me in this room. I can't wait. I tell him so. 

"We are going to have so much fun in here." 

He smiles broadly at me and teases, "Let's shower you little imp. I'm finished for today, you wore me out." 

I chuckled and snatched the robe off the hook on the wall and toss one to him. He seems amazed as he questions me. 

"Scully, how did we get so lucky to find each other? And then find this kind of pleasure and happiness together?" 

I grin at him and give him an answer I know will surprise him. I like keeping him on his toes. "Fate, Mulder. It had to be destiny." Then I head out for the door with his laughter trailing behind me. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
